Under The Sakura Tree
by AngelicxDeceit
Summary: From the Sakura tree, to the hospital and back to the Sakura tree. Hiromi falls in love. HiromixKai - One Shot


**Under The Sakura Tree**

The wind gently blew against the sakura trees in the park. Hiromi breathed in the flowery scent roaming in the air as she lay back on the fresh, green grass.

It was a warm, sunny day, meaning most people were enjoying the outdoors with their families. Hiromi didn't spend these kind of days with her family; they were too busy for her, so she spends her time with the G-Revolution Beyblade team, also known as her best friends.

Hiromi closed her eyes as she listened to the voices around her. The birds were singing in the sky, the infants were laughing whilst playing on the swings in the play area close by and her friend Takao was whining about wanting to take a lunch break from training. The sounds began to flood her mind, but got intercepted by her thoughts on her plans for the night.

Hiromi's friend, Hitomi, split up with her boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari, a couple of months ago. Hitomi was heartbroken by this, thus ending with her to be mentally ill. She began to think it was her figure that caused him to finish her, making her become anorexic. Then she thought it was because of the way she talked, so she spoke less and less. Then she got the idea that he was seeing somebody else, so she called every girl Kai knew and verbally abused them until they were clever enough to hang up, leaving Hitomi angry and hurt. One day, about a week after they split, she purposely tried to end her life by lying over a train track and waited for the next train to take her life to its destination. Hiromi ran to the hospital as quickly as possible and was surprised and glad to see her friend was still alive, but she was unconscious. This accident left Hitomi in a coma so Hiromi would visit her every day after school or after the guys finished training on the weekends.

"Hiromi, you coming?" Hiromi heard Takao shout, making her sit up.

"Na, I'm gonna head to the hospital to check on Hitomi." Hiromi answered. She could of sworn that she saw Kai flinch at Hitomi's name

"Tell her we said hi." Rei smiled.

"Will do, Rei." Hiromi grabbed her bag and began to walk in a different direction to the boys.

"Hey, Hiromi." Hiromi turned to see Kai walking casually up to her. "Mind if I join you?"

"What? Join me to see your ex who you practically destroyed…?" Hiromi almost lost her temper but succeeded in keeping most of it to herself. She knew it wasn't entirely Kai's fault, but he didn't have to be insensitive to her when he finished her. "…You don't have to ask to see her, you know. Just make sure her mother isn't there." Hiromi began to walk out of the park with Kai following her, being his silent self. _'I shouldn't be blaming Kai for what happened to Hitomi. But it's not right how she tried to kill herself all for a boy. Why would she do that for Kai? It's not right. But really, it is her own fault. I mean no one forced her to lie on the tracks and wait for a train to kill her. But why would she try to kill herself at 15?'_

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, Hiromi and Kai had made it to the hospital and the ward where Hitomi was recovering. Luckily for Kai, Hitomi's mother wasn't visiting at this time. Kai reluctantly followed Hiromi into Hitomi's room. He tried not to look at his lifeless ex, but he couldn't help himself. He felt so guilty about what happened to her. He didn't mean for her to attempt suicide, he just didn't want her to be his girlfriend anymore. She was too clingy and got jealous very easily. But just looking at her made him forget all the negative feelings he had towards her. She was a good listener, he could tell anything to her and she would take it all in and keep it to herself. She could brighten up any soul with her bubbly personality.

"Hitomi?" Hiromi slowly approached her friend. "How've you been? Everyone's missing you. The guys said hi. They all think about you…" Hiromi glanced a Kai who was leaning on the white wall, eyes fixed on Hitomi. "…Kyouju even offered to help you catch up in school by having him tutor you for free. I know you always complained when he never use to help you, saying you should of paid attention in class. God, Hitomi. It's not been the same without you…" Hiromi wiped her tears away as she opened her bag and stuck her hand inside it. "…Here. It's signed by everyone. It shows how much we all want you to get better." Hiromi smiled to herself, placing the card on top of the stand next to Hitomi's bed. Seconds after Hiromi did this, she heard the door slam shut. She quickly turned to see Kai had gone. "Kai?" Hiromi's attention moved from Kai to a movement made by Hitomi's fingers. "H-Hitomi?" Hiromi gasped. _'Did she just move her fingers?'_ "Hitomi, if you can hear me…move your fingers." Hiromi waited for a response, and got one. Hitomi's fingers moved once more. Hiromi gasped, running to the door. "Can I have some help in here please?!" Hiromi screamed through the doorway as she saw a nurse run along the corridor towards Hitomi's room.

"What's wrong dear?" The nurse asked as she headed for Hitomi.

"She-she moved her fingers. And she did it again when I asked if she could hear me." Hiromi stuttered as she ran to Hitomi's side.

"Hitomi, sweetheart, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." The nurse got a response when Hitomi lightly squeezed her hand.

Hiromi gasped. "Does that mean she's waking up?"

"There's a good chance she will." The nurse smiled as she wrote down Hitomi's movements on her notes. "I'll just go and ring her mother to let her know. I'll be back shortly." The nurse left the room, leaving Hiromi alone.

"I'll have to go now Hitomi. But your mother should be here soon." Hiromi grabbed her bag, left the room and exited the hospital with content. Her friend was going to be okay. This was good news to announce to the guys and to her classmates at school. Hiromi couldn't wait till Monday.

Hiromi began to take her usual shortcut home through the park. The sky was painted with warm colours as the sun was setting so the moon could spend some time to shed light on the earth. There was no children in the park, making the short walk more relaxing and tranquil. Hiromi glanced at the Sakura trees where the guys would usually train. She noticed someone sitting under them, and she knew who it was. Hiromi casually approached them, slowing down every couple of steps. She didn't know what to say to them. She took a deep breath as she thought that it would be best to begin with their name.

"Kai?" Hiromi walked closer to Kai who was staring at the sky. There was an awkward silence between the two teens until Hiromi spoke again. "Um…Hitomi's going to wake up soon." Kai stared intensely at her, demanding to know what she meant by this. "She stirred when I said your name. She also squeezed the nurse's hand when asked her to, so she should wake up tonight." Hiromi sat down next to Kai. "I'm sorry Kai."

Kai gave Hiromi a funny look. "Sorry for what?"

"For having a go at you earlier. It's not your fault. You didn't _tell_ Hitomi to do those things. You didn't make her lie on a train track. I guess I just wanted Hitomi to get better, so I nearly took my anger out on you. It's not been the same without my best friend. And she's been in that coma for a few months, and I didn't know when she'd wake up…" Tears were now forming in Hiromi's chocolate eyes. "…I thought she was gonna die when I first saw her in the hospital. It's all overwhelming if you ask me. A 15 year old in a coma just doesn't seem right."

"She'll be okay, Hiromi." Kai soothed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hiromi's glossy eyes looked in to Kai's crimson eyes. Hiromi began to clearly see why Hitomi loved Kai so much. He may keep himself to himself, but he would help his friends if they were in need. If it was beyblading trouble or if someone just needed to talk, he would still listen; he gained this trait from Hitomi.

"I know she will." Hiromi sniffed. Those tears of hers were desperately wanting to fall, but she managed to keep them safe in her eyes. "You're such a good friend Kai. Do you know that?"

Kai placed his arm around her shoulders. "I do now." He smirked. Hiromi looked once more in Kai's eyes, feeling the urge to kiss him. But if she did, how would he respond? What if he turned her down? Would he ever talk to her again after making a pathetic attempt at kissing him?

Their faces were just centimetres apart. Hiromi gulped, she was going to risk her relationship with Kai. Hiromi inched closer to Kai's face until their lips touched. Hiromi's eyes were closed, meaning she couldn't see Kai's reaction to her kiss. Fortunately for her, he returned the kiss.

Hiromi began to feel different. Was this love that she was feeling for Kai? She never thought that she loved him, until now. She slowly licked Kai's lower lip, asking for entrance whilst feeling how soft his lips were with her tongue. He granted entrance, parting his lips slightly while he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He lightly pushed her down onto the grass as Hiromi's tongue explored his mouth, not leaving any area untouched. Her arms swung around Kai's neck as she heard him moan at her tongue's touch. Hiromi was pleased that he was enjoying this kiss as much as she was. She never expected to be in the position she was in with the guy who was dubbed a 'loner'. Most girls would kill to be in her shoes at this moment, but most of them wouldn't even get to have a conversation with him, let alone a passionate kiss. Kai separated his lips from hers and smiled. Hiromi avoided looking at him, thinking he separated from her because he regretted kissing her. He removed one of his arms from around her waist and placed a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. She had no choice but to look at him now. She gazed into his eyes and didn't see the expected discontent look in them. Instead, she found delight. Arms still wrapped around his neck, Hiromi smiled before pulling him closer to her so she could enjoy another heavenly kiss. Kai didn't refuse the kiss. He ran his fingers along the side of her thigh, causing her to moan slightly. He took this moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth before she closed it. He played with her tongue as she ran her slim fingers through his two toned hair. Hiromi ran her lips over Kai's tongue before they completely parted for air. Hiromi let out a relaxed sigh. Kai sat up so she could do the same. He wrapped an arm around her and cuddled her like he didn't want to let her free.

He wouldn't usually be enjoying time with Hiromi, he usually found her annoying because she was always arguing with Takao. He thought because she was always bad mouthing Takao, she was hiding a crush or something. He was obviously wrong, unless she was going to use him to get to Takao. But why would he think that? Hiromi wasn't the kind of girl to hurt a guy's feelings like that. It's not right to hurt an innocent person like that, because they might think you'll actually like them and get the wrong idea and get embarrassed by you in front of a huge crowd of people, or still feel embarrassed when it's just them two.

* * *

"Kai?" Hiromi spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Will you walk me home?" She asked.

"Sure." Kai stood up, reaching a hand out for Hiromi to pull herself up with. She grabbed it and stood up, linking that arm with her own. They exited the park, looking at the stars that were shimmering on the velvet canvas known as the night sky.

"Umm Kai. There's one thing that's bothering me now…." Kai looked at Hiromi who was staring back at him. "What are we, now?"

"What do you mean?" Kai smirked. He knew exactly what she meant, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"I mean are we just friends or are we…more than friends?" Hiromi looked down, hiding her blush with her brown bangs.

"What do _you _want us to be?" Kai asked, the smirk not leaving his lips.

"Umm well…that's the thing…what if I want…what you don't want?"

"Why? What do you want?" Kai found it hard to remove the smirk from his face. It was a good job she was looking down, otherwise she would be questioning him right now.

"Um…well…I wouldn't mind us…being…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Kai's smirk turned into a smile. He admired her for having the guts to admit that. "Sure, Hiromi."

Hiromi looked up at Kai. "Really?" She smiled. Was he being serious?

"Really." Kai smiled.

Hiromi let out a small squeal and kissed Kai whilst hugging him. She couldn't believe that she was going out with Kai. She couldn't describe how she felt. It was like she won the grand prize on a quiz show, competing with many girls who longed for that special item up for grabs. In this case the item was Kai, the guy everyone fell for, the guy everyone competed for, and Hiromi won. And it all started under the Sakura tree.

* * *

**Well that's it. This is my first one shot so please tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
